A new journey
by LuxrayLord
Summary: Follow a new hero, Francis, as he embarks on his Kanto journey with his Nidoran male , his female counterpart Amber and her Nidoran female Watch as he develops as a Trainer and goes in search of his father who abandoned him many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A new journey

Hey guys! Luxray Lord hath returned xD Sorry for the long disappearance. School's been a pain but I'm back and I bring another attempt at FanFic. So without further ado, here's my new story.

I own nothing of the Pokémon franchise other than a few games on DS and Gameboy.

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Francis Wrenn! Wake up this instant you're going to be late!" As a growing twelve year old I would usually have dismissed this and gone straight back to sleep but today was a much different day. Today I was getting my first pokemon from Professor Oak. Every year three kids from both Pallet Town and Pewter City to go to the legendary Pokemon professor's lab and pick their first pokemon. Although any of the three Kanto starters was ok with me, I secretly hoped for Charmander, the Fire Starter. I never knew why but Fire types always held a special place in my mind. Maybe it was their power and ferocity that thrilled me. I dressed quickly in my usual black t-shirt, blue jeans, my special running shoes from Celadon City Department Store and my black and grey cut-off gloves. I grabbed the belt my father had left me ten years ago before he mysteriously disappeared leaving me with nothing but the belt, an old pokeball that would not open and a fuzzy memory of the tall, dark-haired man who ruffled my hair, kissed my mother and left. I never forgave that man. The whole reason I want to be a trainer is to find my father, beat him in a battle and force him to return home. My mother didn't know this of course, she believed I was aiming to be Kanto League Champion. I took one quick look in the mirror, tried to flatten my messy black hair and walked out of the room.

Downstairs my mother had prepared three slices of toast while her pokemon aid, Poliwhirl, watered the flowers outside. "Morning Mom" I said, kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning love" she replied, pouring him a glass of orange juice. "Big day today. You finally get your first pokemon." Her eyes began to water as she smiled. "You're finally growing up and going your own way." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled sadly. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Mom it's fine. I'll visit any chance I get, promise." My mother smiled at me, ruffled my hair and dried her eyes with a tissue. "Now go on. It's time you went and started your journey." She walked to one of the pine wood cupboards and withdrew a bag which she handed to me. "Here, this was mine when I was a Trainer. I'm afraid all that's left in it is a few potions, a winter cloak, some pokemon food and a water bottle. I'd have more but….." She didn't have to say anymore. It was clear from her sad expression that she had given all the items of worth to my father when he had left. I took the bag off of her, put it on my back and hugged her again. "Thanks Mom. This will come in so handy for me." She held me at arm's length, hands on my shoulders and smiled. "You better get going son, Prof. Oak won't like it if you're late." I kissed her on the cheek, thanked her again and bolted out the door.

As I sprinted towards the Professor's lab I found myself thinking of the day my Dad had left. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the small girl about a foot away. I turned sharply, maybe a little too sharply as I slipped and crashed into the dirt. I turned over onto my back and groaned. My left arm had taken the brunt of the damage but my back still hurt. I opened my eyes and noticed that the girl was standing over me, a small smile on her lips. Her right hand was extended offering to help me up. I grabbed it and she pulled me up with surprising strength. I dusted my jeans off, thanked the girl for helping me up and asked her name. "Amber, Amber Berlitz." The name Berlitz sounded extremely familiar to me. "Hang on, Berlitz? As in Dawn Berlitz, the top co-ordinator?" She nodded happily. "My Mom loves her! Are you related?" I asked with great excitement. Amber nodded again. "She's my Mom." My jaw dropped. "SHE'S YOUR MOM!" Amber nodded happily again. "I'm on my way to get my first Pokemon now. Wanna come with?" I smiled at her. She seemed pleasant enough so I agreed. "Awesome. I'm gonna get a Bulbasaur." She exclaimed. I chuckled. "Good luck beating me then I'm getting a Charmander. Fire types roast Grass types." She smiled evilly. "Well I guess we'll have to change that won't we?" We both laughed as we walked through the doors of Prof. Oak's lab. There we were greeted by the smiling, elderly Professor of Pokemon himself. "Ah young Miss Berlitz, I was wondering when I'd see you here. And Mr Lila too? My goodness how the years have flown by." Both of us smiled and thanked him for having us. "Now, as I'm sure you're aware the usual Starters are Bulbasaur" Amber smiled at this. "Squirtle and Charmander. However, your parents both expressed the wish that I should hold two other Pokemon for you just in case the others were taken beforehand. I'm sorry to say that this has in fact happened so you're both stuck with these new Pokemon." He walked over to a large, scientific looking machine, pressed a few buttons and one green and white pokeball as well as a black and white one rolled out onto the side tunnels. He took one in each hand and gave them to Amber and me. The green and white went to Amber while the black went to me. "Go ahead, release them, and see what you think." Oak smiled. Amber went first, tossing her pokeball into the air. Just before it hit the ground, it opened and a red beam of light shot from it. The light began to quickly form a pokemon. After a few seconds the light vanished and in its place stood a pale blue rat like Pokemon. "This is the female Nidoran. It usually hates to battle but if angered it will poison it's foes with its horn." Oak explained. Amber crouched down and tickled the little blue rat under its chin, causing it to smile happily. "Aww it's so cute." She squealed. She scooped it up in her arms and held it like a new-born child. She looked at me and smiled. I looked down at the black and white ball in my hand and smirked. I threw it into the air and waited for the certain result I had come to realise. As before the capsule opened before hitting the ground and the same red light shot out of it. A few seconds later, my new Pokemon had materialised. It was nearly an exact copy of Amber's Nidoran, only this one was pink instead of pale blue. He looked at the Professor who smiled and said "This is the male Nidoran. Just like the female, it doesn't favour battling. However, anger it or threaten any nearby females and it will attack and defend with its life." I knelt on one knee and picked up my new Pokemon. "Hey there buddy, I'm Francis your new Trainer." I expected him to respond well but I was very wrong. The little pink rat Pokemon bit my two middle fingers with its sharp buck teeth. "Yeow!" I yelped, much to Amber's amusement. Despite the pain I was in, I couldn't get mad at the little guy. I mean, starter Pokemon are for life so why have mine angry at me right? I crouched back down to him and looked into his bright black eyes. "Look, I know you're probably frightened. I mean it's not every day that you get jammed in a little ball then asked to come out only to find you now belong to some strange guy. It's probably even scarier that I'm talking to you and you some strange guy. It's probably even scarier that I'm talking to you and you probably don't understand me. But if you can, I just want to let you know that no matter how much you bite, scratch or kick me, you'll always be my first Pokemon. That means something to me and I guess I was kind of hoping it'd mean something to you too. I'm not gonna make you stay in your Pokeball if you don't want to. I'd just appreciate it if you'd let me try prove to you that I can in fact take care of you. I just know we can be a great team." The Nidoran looked at me and blinked once or twice. Then it chattered a bit and scampered into my arms. I laughed and hugged the small Pokemon. "You and me buddy. We're gonna beat 'em all." My new friend chattered happily at this. It was a strange feeling, calling a Pokemon my friend but I just knew that it would be a lasting friendship that could survive anything.

Well there you have it guys. What you think? Please review. The more reviews I get, the more chapters you guys get. Plus after the next chapter, I'm gonna hold a little competition so keep checking for updates. Peace out guys.


	2. Chapter 2

A new journey

Hey guys! I'm back again. Hope you liked my first chapter, though it wasn't very action packed. I won't be doing this for every chapter but I've skipped ahead to our hero and his 'sidekick' walking along Route 1. Though many FanFic like this have our heroes either win their first battle or catch their first Pokemon, I'm going to shake it up a bit. Hopefully it'll take you by surprise. Now without further ado, here's chapter 2.

I own nothing of the Pokemon franchise except for a few games.

Chapter 2: An encounter with destiny.

"Francis! When are we gonna get to Viridian City?" Amber chirped. I smiled and shook my head. "Amber we're two minutes into Route 1 and already you wanna get there? You really are excited." Amber laughed and hit me on the arm. "Idiot, I'm just wondering how far we have to go." I looked down at my Nidoran. "Well buddy? Shall I tell her?" The little pink guy hopped forward, chattering happily. "I'll take that as a yes." I turned to my friend and said "We should be out of Route 1 and into Viridian by night fall, unless we encounter a severe need to stop of course." Amber smiled and thanked me. We walked on in silence for another few minutes before she suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" I stopped as well, looking at her with concern. "Hear what?" I asked. She turned and pointed a slightly off course of the way we had been going. "An injured Pokemon, I think it's that way. Come on!" She took off running, her Nidoran a couple paces ahead of her. "Come on Nidoran, if there's a Pokemon who needs help then I'll be damned if I leave it unaided." I sprinted after Amber, my Nidoran bounding alongside me. I sprinted through a clearing in the trees and into a clearing. "Amber!" I shouted, praying to Arecas for a reply. I wasn't disappointed as she emerged from a group of trees. "Did you find the Pokemon?" I asked, catching my breath. Amber shook her head and beckoned me over. I followed her through a dense clump of trees into an even smaller clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small, purple and white crystal ball. "I didn't want to touch it. I don't know what it is." Amber whispered. I then realised how she had heard the cry of the Pokemon. The crystal ball was letting out small cries that sounded extremely similar to that of a Pokemons. Without thinking, I strode forward, crouched down and picked it up. Well I say picked it up, the minute I touched it a huge ray of light burst from it. I looked around at Amber to find her, and both Nidoran were frozen. In fact nothing was moving except for me and the continuous beams of light emanating from the crystal ball. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Everything went back to normal, except the ball had disappeared. Amber looked around as if to say 'what the Mew are we doing here?' I stood up, walked over to her and said "Are you ok?" She nodded silently and turned to leave the clearing. Her Nidoran looked at me vacantly before trotting off after her. I sighed, deciding not to recap what had happened and followed them.

Another few minutes passed without great excitement. I had actually just taken off my bag and was giving Nidoran some Pokemon food when I heard Amber yelp. I zipped the bag up and ran over to her. "What's wrong?!" I asked. She pointed to a small, light brown shell on the ground. "What? I don't see the big deal." She just whimpered as the shell began to move. It was then I noticed it had eyes. I whipped out my Pokedex that Prof. Oak had given me prior to leaving and scanned it. "Kakuna, the Hard Shell Pokemon. When a Weedle is ready to evolve, it wraps itself in a cocoon where it becomes Kakuna. If provoked or left for a few days, Beedrill will emerge and attack the provoker." Amber gulped. "Help!" She whispered to me. I sighed and was about to call on Nidoran to simply knock it out when it began to glow. I looked at Amber and noticed her face had lit up by a large amount. I looked into the canopies of the trees and saw multiple Kakunas, all them glowing. Then a surprising thing happened. The Kakunas dropped to the ground. Amber breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't so relieved. "Uh, Amber?" I said cautiously. She asked what was wrong with me now. I pointed into the trees, where a lot of Beedrill were glaring down at us. "Whatever you do, don't…." Amber screamed just before I finished. The second she did, all the Beedrill started buzzing wildly. They flew away from the branches they hung on and began to dive bomb us. "Amber!" I cried out, throwing myself on top of her, waiting for the Beedrill to hit me. The attack never came. Instead I heard someone roar "Infernape, Blast Burn!" I rolled off of Amber and looked at where the Beedrill had been. Now, instead of dozens of the menaces, there was fire. Bright, burning fire that tore through the tree tops, the branches and more importantly the Beedrill. Every one of them dropped to the ground, unconscious. I looked for our saviour and found him patting a large monkey with fire on its head on the arm. "Good job old friend. Have a rest." The Infernape bowed its head and calmly accepted the red beam that returned it to its Pokeball. The Trainer turned to look at me. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden by his brown fedora hat. He clipped the Pokeball onto his belt. He then closed his leather jacket over it before putting his hands in his jean pockets and standing there as if he was waiting for something. I got to my feet, helped Amber up and slowly approached him. "Um, thank you. Whoever you are." I extended my hand for him to shake. Instead he stepped back one step and said "I want to battle you, both of you in a two on one battle."

Both me and Amber were shocked at this. Though the man had saved our lives so we owed him at least this small favour. I sent Nidoran forward and Amber did the same. The man scratched his chin and said "Nidoran? Poison and Ground type. Alright, go Primeape." He threw another pokeball in the air, this time releasing a middle-sized, round, furry ape like Pokemon. Its arms were ripped and its fists were curled so that they looked like boxing gloves. "Seeing as you're inexperienced, you may both have a turn before me." He said, but calmly, not like he knew he was going to win. I stepped forward first "Alright Nidoran, use poison sting!" The little pink rat's horn shone with a faint purple light as he rushed the large ape. He jumped just before hitting Primeape and stuck his horn into its stomach. I expected the Primeape to at least step back one step but it remained unfazed, glaring straight ahead as if it didn't even know Nidoran was there. I looked at Amber and shrugged. She looked at her little blue friend and whispered something to it. "Go on Nidoran. Just like I said." The little blue gal rushed at the still unmoving Primeape, but instead of jumping like mine did, she tackled his legs, tripping it up. I seized this opportunity to order my Nidoran to use tackle on its snout. He did so and the Primeape rolled across the grassy plain. "Primeape stand!" The man ordered. He chuckled and said "Clever move. Simple but clever. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this. Primeape, rock slide!" The ape like Pokemon picked up a large boulder broke it in two and threw it. I could tell that it was too fast for either Nidoran to dodge so I winced as both rocks smashed into the small rats. "Nidoran!" Both Amber and I shouted simultaneously. We ran over to our Pokemon and rolled the rocks off them. To our surprise, they were both still conscious though clearly struggling to get up. The man and his Primeape walked over. "I'm sorry I had to hurt them like that. But it's best you learn how harsh Pokemon battles can be before taking on Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter. He uses Rock types and can be very dangerous with them if he chooses. I'd train a little more if I were you both. Maybe catch another Pokemon." I bowed to him and said "Thank you sir. And thank you again for saving us from those Beedrill. I doubt we would have survived if not for you." He smiled. "It's fine. Though may I suggest that you allow me to escort you to Viridian? Your Pokemon are tired and you won't last much longer if you insist on using them. Allow me to bring you there." Amber smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you very much sir." I smiled. Then a thought struck me. I whispered it to Amber who smiled and said "Worth a try" I looked at the man who just whooped us and said "Sir? Would you like to travel with us?" I was praying for a yes. The man simply smiled and shook his head chuckling.

Well what you think? Will this mystery man go with them or not? Btw I have a competition for any who actually bothered to read this heap of crap. If you want your character to be in this , submit their  
name

Age

Three pokemon they have

Appearance

And hero/villain/gym leader/rival or Elite Four.

I'll be accepting the best five though I doubt I'll get one. But for now peace out guys!


End file.
